


Green Text: An Offer

by SilentKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Green text immitation, M/M, Read the original, This Is STUPID, Twittibal free form, twittibal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKnight/pseuds/SilentKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A further parody contribution to the abomination that is Sawby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Text: An Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevergonnaquitit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnaquitit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Offer You Can't Refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220295) by [nevergonnaquitit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnaquitit/pseuds/nevergonnaquitit). 



> If you don't know what a green text story is: http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/green-text-stories

>he woke up to something poking him  
  
>it was saul's deck  
  
>baby had never seen one so big

>but he was scart for his life

 

>"don't hurt me please" he beged

>"no homo" saul whispers as he raises it to baby's face

>and fires it

 

>it's all Ogre now


End file.
